User blog:CEDJunior/WSU 8th Anniversary Show Preview
This Saturday, Women Superstars Uncensored will hold their biggest IPPV event in a long time, as their 8th Anniversary Show will take place in Philadelphia. The match card is quite stacked, with all three titles on the line, and what should be a wild and crazy TLC Match between a pair of absolute phenoms! One of the two main events for Saturday's show will see LuFisto defend her WSU Championship against one of my favorites in WSU, Shanna. In the last two events (Resurgence ''and ''Breaking Barriers III), LuFisto has caught hell at the hands of DJ Hyde, Sassy Stephie, and Stephie's cohorts, Amanda Rodriguez & Mademoiselle Rachelle. Each of the last two events have ended with LuFisto attacked by Stephie's crew, known simply as The Office. I actually thought that Stephie would be the one receiving a title shot at Saturday's event, but instead, she'll be facing off against WSU newcomer Tessa Blanchard. Tessa debuted at Breaking Barriers III in November and put up a game effort against Niya Barela, but came up short. The match is promoted as having championship aspirations for both women, but it's a foregone conclusion that Stephie will win, most likely with the assistance of her evil partners in crime. Speaking of Niya, she'll be defending her Spirit Championship against Nevaeh, who has been at odds with Niya dating back to Mutiny. It was just over a year ago at Mutiny that Niya (as Ezavel Suena) defeated Marti Belle to win the title and then removed her mask to reveal her subterfuge. Nevaeh led the charge to run Niya out of the building that night, and they've been at each other's throats since. Nevaeh confronted Niya at United, which resulted in Niya attacking both Nevaeh and Brittany Blake after their match. The title bout was announced by Nevaeh after Niya defeated Tessa Blanchard at Breaking Barriers III, and I see the Gem City Queen winning the title on Saturday. Chicks Using Nasty Tactics (Annie Social and Kimber Lee) will get another chance to regain their WSU Tag Team Championship against The Juicy Product (JT Dunn and David Starr) on Saturday. Annie and Kimber won the belts at Mutiny and defended them on the same night. They defeated Rick Cataldo and Veda Scott at United, but they had their titles stolen from then by Dunn and Starr, who were also the holders of the CZW Tag Team Championship at the time. The ladies lost their rematch at Resurgence, and to get another shot, they had to defeat the males in singles matches at Breaking Barriers III, which they did. For Kimber Lee, she has a golden chance to clean up in the next few weeks. 13 days after her WSU appearance, Kimber and Cherry Bomb will receive another shot at the SHINE Tag Team Championship at SHINE 25 on March 6! My prediction: Kimber will win both matches and collect big time! In what is also considered a main event match, Hania and Athena will face each other for the third straight event, but this time, it will be in a TLC Match! The two have developed quite the rivalry in the last few months, with show stealing matches at Resurgence and Breaking Barriers III! Both women swapped victories in their matches, with Athena winning at Resurgence and Hania winning at Breaking Barriers III, which led to this blockbuster rubber match being made for Saturday's event. I've really enjoyed seeing Hania in this gimmick since she ditched the mask that she donned as Saturyne. But what I really, really want is a heel turn from Hania, hopefully at Saturday's event. With the match having no rules whatsoever, there really isn't any room for Hania to turn heel during their bout. The only way I could see it happening is if Hania should lose to Athena again. I could picture both women showing respect towards each other, but as soon as Athena's back is turned, the evil Hania delivers a vicious attack towards her. I honestly think that Hania could be great as a villainess if WSU gives her the chance and turns her. Again, I hope it happens. I mentioned Cherry Bomb earlier in the blog. It's interesting; while Cherry is a babyface in Shine, she actually plays the arrogant and annoying villain in WSU. She's one of four women from the upcoming event who play different roles in different promotions. The other three: Nevaeh (face in WSU, heel in SHIMMER, Shine, and Queens of Combat), Amanda Rodriguez (face in Shine and QoC, heel in WSU), and Kimber Lee (face in WSU and Shine, heel in NCW Femmes Fatales and SHIMMER--with Cherry Bomb as her partner in the latter). Cherry has been on a bit of a roll as of late, picking up victories over Miss Diss Lexia and Solo Darling at Resurgence and Breaking Barriers III, respectively. On Saturday, Cherry will face off against another phenom, Leva Bates, who last appeared at November's event in a victorious effort against Brittany Blake. Speaking of Brittany Blake, she'll face off against Jenny Rose at the event. Blake has been making an impact since her appearance at United against Nevaeh, which included teaming with her mentor in defeating Niya Barela and Jessie Kaye at Resurgence. ''Meanwhile, Jenny Rose is coming off competing for the WSU Championship, and she looks to begin her road to eventually winning the title on Saturday. The aforementioned Solo Darling will have a huge obstacle in her way on Saturday, in the form of the hardcore powerhouse Mickie Knuckles. 2014 saw Mickie win the Queen and King Tournament with Matt Tremont, and earn a shot at the WSU Championship at ''United. ''Since then, Mickie competed in a sound and victorious effort against her longtime rival, D'Arcy Dixon, at ''Breaking Barriers III. Shine Wrestling regular Solo Darling debuted for WSU at Resurgence, but sadly, she has a goose egg in the win column. I don't see that changing on Saturday. That's not all, however! WSU announced that the legendary Amy Lee will be inducted into the WSU Hall of Fame, which has existed since 2009. The WSU HoF has members such as Malia Hosaka, April Hunter, and Dawn Marie, to name a few. Former WWE Women's Champions Jazz, Molly Holly, and Ivory are member as are late legends Sherri Martel and Luna Vachon. TNA President Dixie Carter was inducted in 2012. I have to say that I'm a bit disappointed that Jewells Malone won't be at the 8th Anniversary Show. Jewells has been part of every WSU event since the Uncensored Rumble in 2013 (at least), and last appeared at ''Breaking Barriers III ''in a losing effort to Nevaeh. Jewells is another one who I want to turn heel, and I thought that her actually attempting to use her barbed wire bat on Nevaeh was interesting. Regardless, I can't wait for Saturday's event! I've been looking forward to it for three months and I have a feeling that it will be absolutely unforgettable! Category:Blog posts